List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales *jaymietreadwell *crookj21 South Australia *austelevators Belgium Brussels *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Britain (United Kingdom) British Virgin Islands *rocheso England *benobve *funcik1 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *KoneliftmanUK *konemseries12 *Liftdragonuk *mrmattandmrchay *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Joe Edwards *nitrainman *elevatorman765 *elevatorlover123 Isle of Man *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland *nathanandrews100 *Belfast Scotland *Anjasomc Wales *coolsputnik Canada British Columbia *VancouversLocalNerd *Kira1106 *elevatorman191 *elevatorfan559 New Brunswick *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador *MrVideodude709 Ontario *gooperone *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Elqui *crazyliftlady.Chile unknown *ElevatorMasterRider Denmark Region Hovedstaden *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland *airtranlover (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America) Unknown *Windeelv20Now known as Valentin Linden. France Côte d'Azur *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes *altheking1006 Germany North Rhine-Westphalia *PostTower(born during West Germany) Unknown *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *Klingl3r *Schindler7000 *Windhund27 Greece Unknown *ConoTube Greenland Sermersooq *Søren Hvilsom Hong Kong special administrative region of the People's Republic of China *bearchoirfan *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Hungary unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður * Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali *SchindlerLift1874 Jakarta *Amarvasandani *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo *Kevinwanandi *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TheKentaro Light *Theo Gunawan *yeni aprilia Central Java *ElevatorToughLionTV East Java *aamanullang *Eiffel Hendrawan *Reza Tanaka South Sulawesi *10111213141511regit Banten *Dion Daniel Israel Central District *Noam Zehavi Tel Aviv District *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang *klvncw Federal Territories *MrElevatorKing *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan *UnnamedExtraIsBack Unknown *chookhayseen Mexico Quintana Roo *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Holland *DjFadeout *DutchElevatorChannel *ricohallo22 New Zealand Wellington *Alex Ellis *WaygoodOtis Norway Unknown *123Truls123 *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk *TheEcoDiscComeBack Poland Unknown *97Office *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPam *wolski603 Republic of China Taipei City *Pietro Pecco Russia Unknown *444666qaz *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha *Windeelv20 Singapore *airul qaiz *ElevationLowJJ *ghg749 *justinpeng1998Currently known as Shaun Kong. *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *Mitch Soh *Ores Speed *thespeedhacker00 Spain Unknown *beltransgful Sweden Gästrikland *hissen12 Södermanland and Uppland *RailCarADDE Switzerland *251Aloha *Misha Gianoli Thailand Bangkok *22337456 *MelvinMan10 *NingSama *Tamovie1975 United States Alaska *Brandon Meiklejohn Arizona *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX (from Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States) *stevethemeave45 California *alpaljl *FujitecElevator *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *vief86mo Colorado *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR Delaware *ilovelife4510 Florida *cannycart *Konekss370 Georgia *ems318 Guam *VSBrownBoy Hawaii *John Petit (from Cleveland Ohio, USA) Illinois *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä,Central Finland,Finland) Maryland *JoshCraver9000 Massachusetts *balarick (Sam Sitar) *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 *KONEelevatorman111 Minnesota *Elevator5519 *NorthlandElevators Mississippi *thegrudge58 (now MidSouthElevators) Missouri *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy (now lives in Vinton , Virginia , United States of America) Nebraska *StarCityElevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B New Jersey *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire * KONEelevatorman111 New Mexico *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 *PinkJazzX (from Virginia, United States of America; now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States of America) New York *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 North Carolina *ElevatingPirate *TJElevatorfan North Dakota *mspairport man Ohio *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorRailFan *John Petit (Now lives in Honolulu ,Hawaii, USA) *OtisElevatorFan Pennsylvania *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz Puerto Rico *arthurkrug South Carolina *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 *escalatorgeek881 Rhode Island *Schindler Elevators Tennessee *bcelevators *MidSouthElevators (from Jackson, Mississippi, United States; formerly thegrudge58) Texas *CaptainElevator42189 *elevatormanable *elevatortimes (now elevatorman155) *gluse *JimLiElevators/JimLiProductions *ttngidoc (now RobloxCoolcars20) U.S Virgin Islands *Intelliguy Vermont *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *Chris Carson *jaemre288 Virginia *22408aaron *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States of America) *PinkJazzX (moved to Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States of America; now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States of America) *Lirubix1 *thewildeeper Washington *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) *elevatorman138 Wisconsin *bearlovesox *FGelevatorsReturns *lormarina Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *ElevatorAdjuster *elevatorgeek1234 Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and has retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. *airplanegod *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *Musicfreakcc (2007 to 2012) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew98273video (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) Notes *